havocfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexican Genocide in the Angels Republic
The Mexican Genocide, also called Calvert's Genocide or Calvert's Holocaust, was the systematic killing of up to 160,000 Mexican people, as well as another 40,000 people of other groups, at first carried out by the National Protection Front, and then sponsored by the Angels Republic government under Adrian Calvert. The genocide is considered to have begun with the founding of the National Protection Force in 2040, and ended in 2054 following Calvert's removal from power. The genocide mainly targeted Mexicans, as the name implies, but also included a slew of other non-white people, including African-Americans, Asian-Americans, and Native Americans. Communists, Jews, Russo-Americans, homosexuals, and other groups were also targeted. There was no distinction between Mexicans and other Latin Americans. Background Mexican War Distaste with the Mexican people and other groups in California has its roots even before the Great War of 1962. Following the war, there was a diaspora of Mexicans into what was the United States, causing more tension. These feelings were exasperated even further during the presidency of Michael Calvert (Adrian Calvert's grandfather, second president of the republic from 1989 to 1997). Calvert launched a propaganda campaign against the people to the south to gain support for his war against them, which lasted from 1990 to 1993, before he turned his eyes to the rest of California. The Mexican states which were once Baja California, Baja California Sur, Sonora, and Sinoloa, as well as parts of Chihuahua and Durango, were integrated as territories into the Angels Republic. There were no restrictions on travel. Mexicans in these territories were integrated into the republic, and were free to travel the states as they pleased. Over time, this led to more and more racism against Mexicans. Pushes for Statehood In 1997, Baja California and Baja California Sur entered the Angels Republic as one state. The territories of Nueva Sonora and Condecoración were governed as military territories, meaning the president and his/her generals had absolute control over the people there (though most presidents used this power lightly). This led to a push for statehood in the Mexican territories, which was rejected time and time again. Cascadian War Michael Calvert's administration promoted the reunification of the former U.S. state of California under the Angels Republic, though this dream was abandoned by politicians for several years after his presidency. As tensions grew between the Angels Republic and Cascadia to the north, support for that dream was revived among the republic. In 2030, John Castello was inaugurated as president of the Angels Republic. He campaigned on this dream, and wanted to attack Cascadia to finally unify California. Later in the same year he was inaugurated, war was declared. The beginning of the Cascadian War was met with a large draft, conscripting people all across the republic, including a large number of Mexicans from the territories. Many Mexicans were not thrilled to fight a war of aggression for a country they felt had oppressed them. Many of their military superiors considered them to be lazy fighters and trainers. The already existing racism against the people became worse, and more widespread. Even President Castello publicly made negative remarks regarding the Mexicans. The Mexican Revolts In 2033, a small revolt by Mexicans among the ranks of the AR Army occurred, but was quickly put down. Many felt that their conscription was unjust. It was looked at by many in the Angels Republic as an impediment of progress in the war. A few years after the war, in 2039, another revolt occurred. This time, in the Mexican territories, in an attempt to gain independence from the republic. This lasted about six months. Genocide Beginnings National Protection Force In October of 2040, a veteran of the Cascadian War named Charles Berger founded the National Protection Force (NPF). His organization committed acts of terror against Mexicans across the Angels Republic. The president at the time, Marcus Cairn, failed to recognize the organization, which he thought would die very soon, and was heavily criticized for it in the future. Abigail Mason Administration In 2040, Abigail Mason was elected, the first female to hold the position. Immediately, her organization condemned the NPF and announced them to be a terrorist organization. But the NPF grew. Many believed that she was pandering to Mexicans throughout her presidency, and support for a young senator named Adrian Calvert (Michael Calvert's grandson) grew and grew. Rallies were held across the country advocating for white nationalism. In 2044, the year of the next election, Congress passed a resolution to remove presidential term limits. Senator Calvert was elected to be the next president that year. Calvert Takes Control In 2046, Adrian Calvert became president. He campaigned on the hatred of Mexicans. The Democratic Party split into two parts: the Nationalist Party, and the Unionist Party. The NPF took Adrian Calvert as their new leader, who made the organization a paramilitary of the Nationalist Party. Calvert made Charles Berger the head general of the NPF. Three months later, Calvert ordered the NPF shut down Congress and the Supreme Court, allowing him to seize full control of the government. This left him no opposition to a full blown genocide against Mexicans across the Angels Republic. Expansion to Other Groups After a couple of years in power, Calvert expanded his organized genocide to other groups of people. Namely, African-Americans, Asian-Americans, Native Americans, Russo-Americans, Jews, and homosexuals. He also expanded it to political adversaries: communists, anarchists, and anyone else who opposed his rule. No distinction was made between Mexicans and other Latin Americans. Particularly, many saw Mexicans and Cubans to be the same. Around this time, the people of the Angels Republic blamed Cuba for the Great War of 1962. People began to put Mexicans in the same group, blaming them for the war.Category:Events Category:Lore